When Hannah Meets Lizzie
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Two girls meet for the first time. Lizzie McGuire x Hannah Montana crossover. chapter 4 now up. Completed!
1. Hannah goes to Hillwood

**When Hannah meets Lizzie**

**It's my first Hannah Montana fanfic, so this will be great.**

**I read in a magazine that Miley Cyrus, who plays Hannah Montana, wants to someday meet Hilary Duff, who played Lizzie McGuire, and work with her as well. So, I'm doing this fanfic to find out what will happen if the two stars clash.**

**Let the catfight begin! (Just kidding, no fights here.)**

_Hillridge_

Lizzie was quiet and she has not done anything yet in her life after she was discovered in Italy. She said, "I wonder… will I be famous again?"

Matt then came and he said, "Good news, Lizzie! Hannah Montana is coming to our city!"

Lizzie said, "That's great! I'll call Gordo and Miranda. Matt, get ready. We're leaving in a few minutes."

Matt continued, "Uh, Lizzie, they'll be performing at the Hillridge stadium, at 6:00 pm!"

Lizzie then stopped and she said, "Ok then. I'll call them up now, but we leave later."

Ever since her parents left to become missionaries to Japan, Lizzie was seeking exposure again. Her fame was short lived so she goes to one recording company after another, just to be famous again. Will she ever be famous again? She missed it all, already 6 years ago.

_On the Montana tour bus_

Miley was excited to go to Hillridge, because she heard of the famous Lizzie McGuire that lived there. She said, "At last, I'm about to meet my idol, Lizzie McGuire! Ever since I was little, I saw her in Italy and she was my idol. I didn't know that she got popular so easily!"

Jackson said, "Miley, knock it off. The girl's retired now. What made you think you'll see her in the flesh?"

Miley said, "I might learn some stuff from her."

Robbie said, "Enough you two. Jackson, that's the reason she'll be touring Hillridge so she can meet Lizzie McGuire, even though she's retired and back on her regular teen life."

Miley just made face over Jackson, who snorted with annoyance.

Miley thought, _At last, I'll get to meet Lizzie McGuire! This is the best time of my life!_

_Hillridge, 2:00 pm_

Miley unpacked her stuff and the family arrived in Hillridge. The only problem was, where can they stay?

Fortunately, Gordo was crossing over and Robbie asked him, "Where can we stay?"

Gordo said, "Try Lizzie's house. Only Lizzie and her brother lives there."

Jackson said, "Can you send us there?"

Gordo said, "With pleasure."

Gordo boarded the bus and he gave out directions that led them to the McGuire residence. And in the end, Gordo said, "Are you Hannah Montana?"

Miley was shocked that he knew who she was. She said, "Are you Lizzie's friend, who helped Lizzie's look-alike Isabella in Italy?"

Gordo said, "Yes."

Miley said, "Yes, I'm Hannah Montana. When I'm not Hannah, I'm Miley Stewart. It's nice to meet you, Gordo."

_McGuire residence_

They arrived at Lizzie's house, and Matt was outside playing his Sony PSP. Matt said, "Oh my goodness, that's Gordo… and Hannah Montana!" He rushed inside and he said, "Lizzie! Someone's here to see you!"

Lizzie was doing girl talk with Miranda and she said, "Matt! Can't you wait until like, I'm done here?"

Matt said, "Lizzie, Miranda, you've got to see this- someone popular is here to see you!"

Lizzie thought, _this must be Hannah Montana, maybe?_

She and Miranda went out and they were shocked to see Hannah Montana- in the flesh!

Hannah said, "I'm so glad to see you- the legendary Lizzie McGuire- the girl that rocked Italy!"

Lizzie said, "How did you know?"

Hannah said, "I read somewhere that you got popular in Italy. See?" then she showed a copy of BOP magazine dated June 2003 and she pointed out Lizzie's face. She continued, "You were the reason why I became popular like you!"

Lizzie said, "Great! Come on in. I knew that you guys will be coming but I haven't cooked yet."

Robbie said, "Not a problem, Miss McGuire. We brought our own food. Your friend Gordo here helped us get there."

All of them went inside.

They were in the living room and Lizzie asked, "Why are you here in Hillridge?"

Hannah said, "To see you. I was wondering, _what if I can sing with you and we can be a duo?_ So I decided to visit you, to ask you, on how did you become famous easily."

Lizzie said, "That was years ago. I'm retired, back to my regular teen life. I'm seeking exposure day and night to be popular and famous again."

Hannah said, "No problem. Later we'll get you back on track. You'll be my guest later in my show in Hillridge stadium, and you'll be back to stardom sooner than you can say, "Goodbbye Lizzie McGuire, Hello fabulous!"

Lizzie said, "How did you know that I said that?"

Hannah said, "Never mind that. For now, I'm ready to catapult you back to stardom. Just you wait, and it'll be fine."

Matt said, "Guys, lunchtime. Let's eat!"

Lizzie said, "Let's eat now. We'll continue this later."

**Well, that's just the beginning. Leave reviews first then we'll continue the story on chapter two.**

**Chapter two will be great, and the rest of the chapters very exciting!**


	2. Lizzie's past and Oliver catches up

**Well, here we are again! Lizzie will be telling Hannah the past of Lizzie's adventure to Italy.**

**To Inuyashafan101, my reply is that not all one shots are one chapter only, like this one.**

**Keep leaving the reviews. I'll be waiting for them. And oh, Lilly and Oliver will be coming too!**

After eating, Lizzie said, "Hannah, are you…"

Hannah said, "Yes?"

"Just like me?"

Hannah was dumbfounded, as she almost fainted. She thought that her secret was now recognized. But Lizzie continued, "Hannah, I notice you wear a wig, just to make yourself look a bit like me. You can remove the wig now; you're safe in my house."

Hannah thought, _great, she knew that I'm different without my wig. And I bet she'll know that I'm Miley Stewart. _So she removed her wig, and Lizzie said, "Great. Being your real self is much better on you."

Miley said, "Really?"

Lizzie nodded, and Gordo said, "Lizzie, when she removes her wig, she's a normal teen like you. Her real name is Miley Stewart when she's not Hannah Montana."

Miley said, "Why are you saying this, Gordo?"

Lizzie said, "Don't worry Miley. Your secret is safe with me."

Robbie said, "Can we stay here for a week? We wish to stay in a hotel, but then again, Miley wants to see you so we decided to drop by here."

Lizzie said, "Ok. Anyway, my parents were returning back once a month so next month, they'll be back. You guys can stay here."

_Somewhere else, still in Hillwood…_

Lilly and Oliver were at the Digital bean and Oliver said, "Can we still find Miley? I miss her, and we traveled far to seek here. Besides, we went here ever since we heard that she'll be performing in Hillridge."

Lilly said, "Do you still love her?"

Oliver said, "Yes I still do Lilly. The only problem is who Hannah Montana is… behind the face?"

Lilly said, "You'll find out."

Oliver knew that she was keeping a secret with her and he must get to the bottom of this.

As they keep walking to get the where they are, Oliver was approached by Melina, Matt's friend. She said, "I hear that Hannah Montana is at the McGuire residence."

Oliver said, "What?!?!"

Lilly said, "Thanks. Can you send us there?"

Melina said, "Why not?" then, she led them to the McGuire residence.

Miranda had left for awhile and she saw Lilly and Oliver. She said, "Wait… you guys look like you are from a far away place. You guys can stay here in my house. No one's home and it's just next door to the McGuire residence."

Oliver said, "Thanks. Wait... are you Lizzie's friend?"

Miranda said, "Yes I am. Come in."

_Sanchez residence_

Miranda said, "Tell me, who are you?"

Oliver and Lilly introduced themselves, and Oliver said, "Me and Lilly are fans of Hannah Montana. We're here to see her, as well find my girl pal."

Miranda said, "Why haven't you told me earlier? Come with me! She's at Lizzie's."

Lilly said, "Well, can we put our things here for the meantime?"

Miranda said, "Yeah, whatever, come on!"

_McGuire residence_

Lizzie said, "Miley- or Hannah- do you want me to tell you my adventure in Italy?"

Miley said, "Well, I'd like to know, Lizzie, please."

Lizzie said, "Ok, let's see… I'll tell you now."

_Flashback_

(A/N: this is the flashback from the Lizzie McGuire movie but that's all I remember, so that means I might only remember a bit of the movie or about 75 of it.)

_Lizzie and her friends go to Italy for an educational trip about roman history. It was at one time, Lizzie was accidentally spotted by Paolo who mistook her for his other half. Thus, her fame has started while her friend, Gordo, was stuck back in the trip, with his feelings for Lizzie locked in his conscience._

_Matt, on the other hand, convinced his parents to pick up Lizzie at Italy when he said that he missed his own sister. Isabella, on the other hand, had arrived and Gordo told her about Paolo and why Lizzie took Isabella's place. The two hatched a plan to save Lizzie from Paolo, and they saved the day. Lizzie got to sing for a night in front of many Italians._

_At the end, a celebration was held in the hotel and Lizzie got to kiss Gordo because he told her his feelings for Lizzie, and it ended in fireworks._

Lizzie ended, "And that's how I got popular. But now, it's only a part of history, a faded history."

Miley said, "I wish that we'll do this together…" then, Miranda arrived and she said, "Miley, someone's here to see you… wait, where is Hannah?"

Lizzie said, "She just went to the bathroom."

Miley knew that Oliver and Lilly were here, so Lizzie lied about it. Oliver said, "Great. I have to wait now."

Oliver and Lilly then sat in the sofa while Miley just went away to the bathroom and she was Hannah Montana again.

Then she appeared to Oliver and Lilly and she said, "Guys! What are you doing here?"

Oliver said, "To see you." Then, he was a long pause and he said, "Hannah… now, tell me the truth."

Hannah was shocked. What does it mean to Oliver?

**Will the secret be revealed? Find out!**


	3. My Love, your secret

**Oh well, I've returned with the next chapter. So, we'll continue on the part where Oliver knows Miley's secret…**

**Just make sure you readers give me more good reviews, please!!!**

**Oh by the way, in case there's a good part there, this chapter is rated M. (just in case)**

Oliver said, "Hannah, come with me."

Hannah was confused but she goes with Oliver as he was like dragging her off like a runaway bride, onto the empty streets of Hillridge. Miranda was confused and she asked Lilly, "Ok Lilly. Why did he do such a thing to Hannah?"

Lilly said, "Well, you guys won't believe this…"

Now that Oliver and Hannah are alone, hiding in Miranda's house and no one is seeing them, he asked her, "Ok, Hannah, spill out the beans. Tell me, who are you really in real life?"

Hannah said, "It's me, the one and only. There's nothing hidden in me, Oliver. Let me go…"

Oliver said, "Come on. Tell me, who are you behind the face?"

Then, he remembered seeing a part in Hilary Duff's music video, "With Love", where a guy removed Hilary's wig. He then thought, _wait, I know what to do!_

He then pressed himself near to Hannah and he kissed her softly, and Hannah was stuck there, like she had her mind cleared. Then, Oliver removed her wig, and she then snapped back to reality. And she realized that Oliver had already exposed her secret, she said, "Oh, Oliver, how did you know-"

Oliver then shushed her, and he said, "It's alright. I'm all yours, Miley."

Miley didn't know what to expect, as she just consciously let Oliver love her, and more. Oliver then placed his hand on her chest and he said, "Don't be afraid of me. Your secret is safe with me." Miley had no other choice, and she let Oliver love her that much. So she let her hand onto Oliver's and she let them slip to her breasts underneath her t-shirt.

Miley said, "I don't care. Go on, Oliver. It's ok."

Because she's 14, and hers are not yet fully developed, she just let Oliver touch them, because she doesn't care for now. All she ever wanted is… Oliver. She passionately kissed Oliver because she loved him, and he loves her too.

Miley and Oliver kept kissing passionately, with Oliver holding on to Miley's left breast.

Until Miranda came in and said, "Oliver, Miley,"

They got scared, and they let go afterwards, with Oliver pulling his hands off Miley. Miley said, "Oh, Miranda, you're here. What are you doing here?"

Miranda said, "You two, come back at Lizzie's house, now. She wanted to ask you two."

_McGuire residence_

Lizzie said, "You three were friends?"

Miley said, "Yes, Lizzie. Well, when I became popular, but Oliver never knew my identity until this time, where he took my wig off, and he knew who I really am."

Lizzie said, "Miley, it's going to be 6:00 pm as of now. We only got an hour to prepare."

Matt said, "I know the quickest route to the Hillridge stadium. I can get you guys there."

Robbie said, "Lizzie, all of you, let's get prepared. Time is running out."

_Hillridge mall_

Before they got to the stadium, they shopped for clothes for Lizzie. Then, they had a mall tour and Lizzie was joined in Hannah's mini concert at the mall. Then, they ate, and Lizzie and Hannah signed autographs. Afterwards, they left immediately for the stadium, and while on the tour bus, Lizzie said, to Oliver, "How did you know who Hannah Montana was… behind the identity?" 

Oliver said, "Well, I knew she was wearing a wig, so I took it off, and I was shocked to see that it was Miley all along."

Lizzie then remembered her first singing debut in Italy and she shed a tear afterward. Miley then noticed it and she said, "Well, why are you sad, Lizzie?"

Lizzie said, "Well, I just remembered my first time on stage, in Italy. I just missed the good times…"

Then, Gordo handed her a tape, and she said, "Gordo… what's this?"

Gordo said, "Me and Isabella recorded the BGM of the song, 'What dreams are made of', when I first met her. She said that I must give it to you when you need it again, so here it is, Lizzie." Then he handed her another item, the lyrics to the song. "Here, Lizzie. In case you ever forgot it again."

Lizzie was happy again; in spite that she had tears on her eyes. She said, "Thanks Gordo. You never fail to cheer someone up."

Matt said, "Here we are, Hillridge stadium. Everyone, to the stage!"

They parked, and they all left for Hannah's dressing room in the stadium.

_Hillridge stadium, dressing room_

Lizzie was practicing her song with Hannah, and the rest were doing preparations for the concert. Then, Matt said, "Lizzie, good luck. I love you, older sis."

Lizzie was happy to hear such good words from him for the first time, and she hugged Matt, and tears came out of her eyes and she said, "I love you too, Matt. thanks. These were the first kind words I ever heard from you thanks a lot, Matt."

Matt said, "Lizzie, You're welcome. But I can't breathe… your breasts are squishing my face."

Lizzie noticed that and she then let go of Matt, who then said, "Whatever the result of the concert tonight, I'm all ears and eyes on your performance."

Lizzie just nodded, and Hannah was happy, and she said, "Well, I wished that Jackson was like that on me."

Then, Robbie said, "Kids, we're ready to go. We're on stage now."

They all went to the stage, but before Lizzie and Hannah got to the stage, Lizzie stopped and Hannah said, "Well, Lizzie, ready for your comeback?"

Lizzie said, "I'm ready." Then, they left for the stage.

**At last, the time has come, and Lizzie and Hannah will sing together for the first time. Well, you'd want to hear them sing together, do you? Leave reviews first, than I'll tell you what happens on chapter four.**

**Sorry if that's a long wait! On to chapter four, but before that, reviews, please?**


	4. Lizzie and Hannah, Live!

**The time has come for the two popstars to sing as one! Now, it's time for them to face the stage, and that time is now!**

**Let's see what will happen now… (A/N: both singers will have respective turns)**

Matt came out of the stage and he said, "And now, ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for, Here's the one, the only, your favorite, Hannah Montana!"

The crowd then cheers, as Hannah comes out and she said, "Good evening everyone! Are you ready, Hillridge?"

The crowd shouts "Yeah!" with some cheers mixed in.

At the backstage, Gordo said, "Is Lizzie ready?"

Miranda said, "Only a minute to go, Gordo!"

Lilly was in the dressing room, preparing Lizzie. Lilly said, "Are you ready, Lizzie? Hannah will call you later on."

Lizzie said, "I'm ready, whatever the outcome of the concert, I'm prepared."

On stage, Hannah said, "Hillridge, Hannah's in the house! Let's go!"

(Hannah's Turn)

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds 

Now, Lizzie was prepared to get out, and Hannah said, "Ok, Hillridge, one of this place's residences were popular before, so here she is again, returning back for the first time, Hillridge's very own, Lizzie McGuire!"

(Lizzie's Turn)

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

(Both sing their respective turns) 

(Hannah) Pictures and autographs  
(Lizzie) You get your face in all the magazines  
(Both) The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Hannah) Yeah the best of both  
(Lizzie) You get the best of both  
(Both) Come on best of both

(Lizzie) Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

The crowds were cheering for both singers, as Lizzie and Hannah were giving out thank-yous to the crowd, and Lizzie just felt better. But, Lizzie wasn't finished yet.

She then said, "You want some more?"

The crowd just cheered some more, since Lizzie's armed with her own song. She's come prepared!

Hannah then said, "Now, time for round 2, with Lizzie's own song! Let's hear it from her!"

The crowd just cheered wildly, with lots of "Yeah!" in the air.

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

(Lizzie) Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

When I see you smile and I go

oh oh oh

I would never want to miss this

Cuz' in my heart I know what this is

(Both) Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hannah) Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You could search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail all the oceans

no no no

Happiness is no mystery and

Here now it's you and me

(Both) Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Lizzie) Open your eyes

(This is what dreams are made of)

(Hannah) Shout to the sky

(This is what dreams are made of)

(Hannah) Then I see you smile and I go

oh oh oh

(Lizzie) Yesterday my life was duller

Now everything's technicolor

(Both) Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

(Hannah) I've got somewhere I belong

(Lizzie) I've got somebody to love

(Lizzie) This is what dreams, (Hannah) dreams

(Both) This is what dreams

Are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

(Hannah) Hey now

(Lizzie) This is what dreams

This is what dreams

(Both) What dreams are made of

The people were cheering and shouting "yeah!" after the concert, and they went on with songs of their own, singing their respective songs, this time, their own songs that they made.

After that, they bowed.

**The impossible has been done, so, if you're wondering what will happen next, please, leave reviews.**

**Songs: What dreams are made of and Best of both worlds**


	5. An unexpected surprise

**Hannah and Lizzie are done singing throughout the concert. But, something unexpected will come for Lizzie…**

**Leave reviews, please!**

While Lizzie and Hannah were singing, little did she know that someone will come and watch for her: her own parents, Sam and Jo McGuire, whom these two were Lizzie and Matt's parents, have heard the news the moment they landed from the airport.

Sam said, "Our daughter- singing with Hannah Montana?"

Jo said, "Well, our daughter has grown up, and she's still seeking fame, after all. Now, she's back on it again."

Sam and Jo hurriedly went to Hillridge stadium and they were met by Robbie Stewart. Robbie said, "Are you Lizzie's parents?"

They said yes, and he said, "Well, come in. this way, to the backstage. We'll get you to the front seats."

When Lizzie was singing "What dreams are made of", Sam and Jo has started watching in the front seats, and Lizzie was busy singing with Hannah that she didn't notice them. But her parents were cheering for their own daughter.

After the songs, Hannah and Lizzie bowed to their audiences, and waved, gave thanks, and so much more. But by the time Lizzie was about to say goodbye, she saw her parents.

She shed a tear, and she shouted, "I would have never got here without the support of my parents, Sam and Jo McGuire!" then, Lilly positions the spotlight on Sam and Jo in the front seat.

Hannah said, "That's your parents?"

Lizzie said, "Yes, that's my parents, and I'm proud of them. They're missionaries in Japan, and I'm so proud of their service to the Japanese people."

Hannah said, "I'm glad you have parents like that. God bless you, Lizzie."

_Backstage_

Her parents hugged Lizzie by the time she went there. Sam said, "Lizzie, we're proud of you for singing again."

Jo said, "Well, my daughter's a star again. I like your performance, and you're lucky that among the hopefuls in Hillridge, you were chosen- all because someone idolized you before she was popular."

Lizzie said, "You mean, Hannah Montana? But, how did you know?"

Robbie interrupted, "I told your parents about you and why my daughter was eager to visit you. You were the reason why my daughter was in the position she's comfortable now."

Everyone was now there, and Gordo said, "Well, there's one thing to end it." He then kissed Lizzie, and Oliver said, "Me too. Hannah does deserve something like this." Oliver kissed Hannah too.

Robbie and Sam said, "That's not what we meant."

Later, a talent manager came to Lizzie and offered her a chance to be famous. Before she can say anything else, she looked at all of the persons- her parents, Matt, Miranda, Gordo, Hannah, Oliver, Lilly, Jackson and Robbie- and they all gave her a "ok, go ahead" nod.

Matt added, "Lizzie, you deserve it. Go on, take it!"

Lizzie said, "Ok, I'm in."

They were all happy with Lizzie's decision, since the one that offered her the big break was one of Hollywood's top talent managers.

_10:30 pm_

It was time for Hannah to go, and she said, "Lizzie, I hope you become popular like me again. I owe it all to you."

Lizzie said, "No, Hannah, I owe it all to you. You helped me get back on the business."

The two friends hugged each other and so did the other people around them: Oliver with Gordon, Lilly with Miranda, and Matt with Jackson.

Jo said, "Oh, before we all part ways, let's do a group picture, so that we'll always remember you guys."

All of them were positioned right, and they all had their first group picture, and the next one was Hannah and Lizzie.

After the picture taking, both groups parted ways and Hannah said goodbye from her bus. Lizzie said, "I'll never forget you!"

Hannah said, "Until next time, when we see each other again!"

As the bus goes away farther from them, Lizzie will never forget the day that they joined together in songs, and Lizzie is off with a bright tomorrow awaiting her.

In the bus, Hannah will never forget the day that she joined with her idol, and that day will stay with her memories… forever.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story of mine. Please, leave reviews!**


End file.
